I Want My Life
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: He remembers what it like in hell. She remember what it was like being possessed by a demon. After a year after that accident will he ever let go that she was possessed by a demon or will it go to far?
1. Chapter 1

**Storyline: **He remembers what it like in hell. She remember what it was like being possessed by a demon. After a year after that accident will he ever let go that she was possessed by a demon or will it go to far?

My first Duby fic.

* * *

_This world is crazy, crazy  
My dreams are fading, fading  
No one can save me, save me_

_I want my life, I want my life  
I want my life, I want my life_

_And when I wake you'll be here  
And it will be the way it was  
The way it was_

_I want my life  
I want my life  
I want my life_

_Song by Smile Empty Soul_

Sitting at a bar alone, he didn't want to think about any thing or even remember what he saw in hell. How is it that he can remember every thing in hell when he wishes that he didn't. Every thing was changing for the older Winchester. He knew he should've stayed in hell not get pulled out by angel even if God does exist then why doesn't he come down and tell him that himself instead of sending angels down and saying that for him.

Now being back and free, every thing has changed. Sam using his demonic power and him lying about remembering hell and everything. Damn, how he wishes everything was back to how it was. Things were so much similar back then and now every thing is more difficult than ever.

Dean took another sip of his beer before his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Sam. For some reason he had a feeling that his brother was going to get worried where he was and start calling him. Dean answered his cell. "Hey Sammy" he faked a cheery voice in him. Dean listen every single word his brother was telling him. "Yeah, got it. Bye" he hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. That was a real quick and awarkward talking over the phone time.

* * *

"Take clear" the doctor said as he put the (I have no clue what they are called).

"She not breathing" another doctor said. Another beep sound went off before getting back the blonde pulse. The girl that was possessed by Ruby for almost a year was in the hospital and in a coma during the time Dean was in hell and got out of hell.

Slowly open her eyes. "How…where?" all questions just couldn't get all the write words out of her mouth.

"In St. John Hospital. A tall guy who claim to be your boyfriend bought you in but didn't leave his number or anything for us to contact him by any chance. He said you fall down a couple of stairs and that you wouldn't wake up." The doctor said. Obvious that was lie that Sam made just so no cops could question.

_'Winchester'_ was the first thought that came in her mind. _'Dean and Sam Winchester'_ the boys name came back to her. She may not exactly remember what happen before or after she was possessed but those names came back to her. _'Ruby' _ the demon that possessed her over the last year now came in her mind. _'demon-war'_ all hints about what she been learning as Ruby was using her body.

"Can you please tell me your name?" she looked at the doctor. How the hell is going to be remembering her own name if she forgotten what it was? "I'll make an appointment to see if there were any damage in your brain and to see if it permanent or not" the doctor said. She stared but words came out. "I'll let the girl that here waiting to see if your alright can come in" he left the room.

She speechless and confused. Who wanted to see her? She barely remembers who she is and yet someone wanted to see her? Her? But who? The door open and female around five feet and four inches and her hair was dark brown and her skin was pale white that it seem like she had an eating disorder or maybe not? "Hey sis, how you feeling" the blonde just stared right at her still confused. '_Sister? I have a sister?' _she thought for a moment. Awarkward.

"Before I came in the doctor told me that he was making an appointment for you later in the day to see if you have any brain damages or whatever" she still didn't speak. It not like she wanted to she did but didn't know what to say to her if she can't remember her own sister name. "I actually bought you a couple of things. Um… clothes, shoes, books" she looked nervous "well if I remember correctly you don't really like reading that much like I do but I bought them just cause we might be on a few hour flight back to New York and I thought you might like to do something for awhile instead of being a complete bitch to me and complain about almost every thing" she had a nervous smile on. She handed her one of the books she already had.

She looked down at the book for a couple of seconds before looking up. "Heart-shaped Box?" she questioned her.

She looked at her older sister and knows that she proberly would be freaked or scared or whatever because of the type of books she read. "I know it not the princess-fairytale kind you proberly read when you were younger and you did make fun of me cause I was always in the weird-horror books series and I'm always a freak to you but I thought you might like to read it" they both stared at each other. "But we'll get you magazines instead" she felt a little hurt because of how they were both different but she knew her big sister. She was the popular, homecoming queen type and she was the outcast, loner type who was weird.

"Your not a freak" she pushed her blonde hair out of her face while the two stared at each other in the eye. She gave a slight smile. "Thanks. That a first thing you ever said to me before" she said. "So I should get going and get my stuff ready I guess and see when you can get released I guess"

The former Ruby host stood up. Of course it was hurting her legs cause she just woken up and all. "No" she had a confused stare look in her eye. "We need to go now. Hand me those clothes you bought" her said before sticking out her hand. She gave her the clothes that she bought for her and sighed. She didn't like where this was going to be headed to.

As her sister was getting out of her hospital gown and changing into the black tank-top and a pair of jeans on she spoke. "I-So how come you wanna leave so soon? You just got up from a year around coma and yes I was the one who convinced mom and dad to let you stay on cause they were thinking of pulling the plug by the way so a 'thank you' would be nice"

"Thank you. Happy now?" the bitchness was coming back to her.

"So when we go back home where you wanna go to eat to celebrate you waking from your coma? Dad promises he'll pay no matter what the cost is" the blonde hesitated. How can go back to her normal life when nothing will ever be the same again? Not when the world is at being risk by trying to get taken over by demons now. She can't go back. Not until the job is finish that is. "We're not going back" she said zippering the second boot on her foot.

She was now headed to the door but turned and look at her sister whose now confused about almost every thing about the change in her sister. "You coming or what?" she didn't have time to play these type of games with any one.

"What you mean we're not going back? Remember your life of being pretty and popular and being a bitch to me?" she sounded hurt and confused all at the same time. No. She shook her blonde hair. "I don't remember any of that…not until" she looked at her figuring she proberly wouldn't understand what she happen to her. "Nevermind"

Looking at her sister, she really did wanted to know what was bothering her. "Not until what?" she question her back. It been a year since she saw any of her family members or friends but none of that was important to her any more. "Nothing…it just that. It just you wouldn't understand. I won't be even to explain this stuff to you and if I did….you be thinking of me in a mental intuition or something or thought I need help or whatever" she didn't speak. "What happen to me…what I saw it would be hard to explain and why I need to go somewhere and meet some people that would"

"And I'm just for the ride of company and get ignored by while you party off and have sex or whatever right?" if that was her life then it must be a good thing she changing it around then. And not just for her sake but for her little sister sake as well. "No, your coming with me because I think that it actually might interest you. Plus it would suck if I went by myself and had no one else to talk to on ride there" she saw slight smile in her sister face. She could tell she might enjoy this or not but that was going to be hard for her to know.

"Okay. But first we should go back to that motel that I was staying at? I really need to get my stuff before getting out of here" the two shared a sister laugh together.

"Sure. Let go" she said opening the door and letting her sister leave first before she did.


	2. Chapter 2

After both girl went to the motel just so her sister could get her stuff that she bought with her. She didn't really bring much really. Just a couple of clothes, books, make-up and shoes then they were off.

They took the bus. For a while the name 'Bobby Singer' came up in mind and that when it hit her that she needed to go to Bobby place but she didn't want to walk there. That could go and takes days or even months for how ever long it took. She was going to wait til she had a strong feeling in her that she was close near to his place first. She felt her sister head falling on her shoulder to sleep. She didn't mind but she would like to know her name though. How could she be that stupid to ask? Don't answer that. When they stop and get dropped off then she will ask then.

She pulled her blonde hair behind her ear before going through the bag and grabbed the book that her sister gave to her earlier in the day and began to read it. No lie, she was interested about reading fiction of the supernatural now. Who wouldn't after being possessed though? The smile on her face could even tell she was beginning to like it.

Two hours went by and yes her sister did get up and saw how she enjoying the book. The feeling about being near Bobby house came and told the bus driver to stop which he did and both girls grab there things and walked off in the middle of nowhere. "Why did you make us be stopped in the middle of nowhere?" she question her sister.

She looked at her for a moment. "Because someone I know that lives close by and we have to go see him" she begin to walk. She felt her sister behind a two seconds later. She hesitate for minute before she spoke up. "Um, not to go fully blonde or anything but I kinda forgot what your name is?" she felt so horrible that she forgot but it would be nice to remember though, right? Right.

"Isabella" she said. "But you normally called me Issy which by the way I hate but I did make an acception that since you gave me the nickname then you're the only one who can call me that while others can go suck it" she said with a grin on her face. They laugh at the same time. It was funny to them.

"Okay. Um, I think I might be super blonde but Issy do you remember my name?" she felt nervous just saying that to her sister but she needed to know her name was. Isabella looked at her sister who looked that desbrit. '_Damn, maybe she have some brain damage'_ was the first thing that popped in her mind. "It Courtney" she said. Isabella now looked up in the sky and saw that it was getting dark. Not that she had a problem with it but it was late and both girls were right now in the middle of nowhere to say at least.

She quickly grabbed Courtney arm and held it tight while Courtney had a odd look on her face and thought it was a bad idea to bring her sister with her on this road trip. "If your scared about being out here then you shouldn't have come with me" she said. Realizing it was a bad idea to have her sister come with her. But what kind of person would she be if she made her own sister go back home and tell her parents that Courtney didn't want to return just yet? Plus there are a lot of perverts any where people go so it was better for her sister to come with her and see the world for what it is. She knows that she did.

"I'm not scared. It just getting dark and in the dark I have trouble finding people so I need to stay with you close by so I don't loose you and I have to be all by myself and having some weirdo come pick me up and proberly try and rape me or whatever" she sounded irritated by this for some reason. Courtney didn't speak after that. It not that she wanted but because she couldn't find any words to speak. Maybe the little ones and that it. "Ok" she said as they kept walking a long then.

While walking along the dirt road the sky become pretty dark and Isabella did have a problem with the dark. It was mostly with stuff that she doesn't want to relive again. Any way as they kept walking a car drove right up to them and stop. "Are you girls lost or something?" the voice sounded so familiar to Courtney once she heard it. She turned her head and it was the Winchester boys. "Ruby?" the younger Winchester question. Isabella looked confused now before letting go of her sister arm.

"Do you know these guys or something Courtney?" she question her. All Courtney did was have her jaw drop down in surprised by seeing them together again. How on earth was she going to explain this to her sister about what she did over the past year with the boys besides having a demon making their lives a living hell.

"Yeah. I do. And me and my sister are fine, so we don't need a ride" she said before walking. Isabella stood there before looking back at the guys.

"Hang on a second" she said before running up to her sister. "Are you out of your freaking mind? Your friends or whatever you want to call them asked us for a ride and I think we should take it because one it the right thing to do and second you know them so it better than have some stranger come and pick us up" all points are very good and Courtney knew that too. The problem was with Dean. He didn't like her that much or well actually he didn't like Ruby and the way he treated her or how he punched her on the finale day before going to hell and such. _'How did he get out of hell' _she thought for a moment or two.

She turned and looked at the boys again. If it for her sister then yes but she didn't want her sister to find out about what happen though. She looked straight in her sister eyes. "Just for you I will get in the car with them" she said before turning back. Isabella watch her sister go to and talk right to the guy that called her Ruby for some reason. Courtney turned and moved her hand up. "Coming or what?" she said.

Isabella stared at the moment before walking over. Dean got out the car and open the trunk so the girls can put there things in. Both Courtney and Dean glared at each other and it was a happy one either. Isabella didn't know what happen and proberly shouldn't ask so she just left it out of her 'being curious questioning' and wanted the moment those two were having to end. "Ready" she said before getting in the backseat of the impala. She sat right behind Sam and out of luck cause Courtney wanted to sit behind Sam. _'Fuck. Now I have sit right behind this asshole. Why not just go ahead and kill me now' _she violently thought in her head.

There was silence in the car. No one said any thing or no blood from Courtney or Dean….yet! Isabella bit her lip and didn't say a word. It felt awarkward and Sam was just quiet as Isabella was. While Courtney gave Dean a really mean glare that he saw right through the rearview mirror. He tried to ignore it though. To put the silence to rest, Dean put on some music. Led Zepplin of course. He didn't sing the song like he normally would but he rather see Courtney get more annoyed with him than ever though.

"Can you please turn this crap off" she had anger in her tone of voice. To be honest, she never really could stand the whole classic rock music. Maybe a little bit but not all. She would rather listen to TATU or some thing pop/rock which was more her style than the whole 70/80s music theme.

Dean put on a smartass smirk on his face. Like fuck he was going to listen to some chick who was possessed by a demon go and tell him what to do. It was his car, not hers so she can't tell him what to do. Can she? "Sorry sweethart, but it my car and my rules so don't tell me what to do" she rolled her eyes at him. She was getting so annoyed that she wanted to kill him in every possible way she could.

"So where we headed?" Cecelia wanted the heated attention between Dean and her sister too cool down for a bit. Better than nothing.

"Going to a friend place. We're gonna stay there for a few days" the younger Winchester said.

"But we can drop you guys off somewhere if you like instead of stay with us" Dean added on. Courtney gave another glare at him.

"No, the two of us are staying with the both of you if you like or not" she may not be possessed any more but she definitely acted like a cold bitch weather or not she was possessed by a demon or not.

"Like hell you are staying with"

Isabella looked at Dean before Sam and before her sister and then out the window. She decided to stay quiet and out of the fight. She didn't even want to know what happen between those two or three if Sam was part of it or not but he also quiet also so whatever happen it must've been between Dean and her sister.

"I'm sorry but your not my boss or whatever so there for you don't tell us what to do" she said back to him. Dean was so close to pull this car and have a fight with her outside.

Sam didn't want no argument and could tell that Isabella didn't want it either. Both girls might have had a long and were tired and hungry. "I think that it would be better if they did stay with us for maybe a couple of days Dean. They proberly don't have a place to go or stay at" Dean hated when he knows that his brother was right. But he doesn't want to stay in the same room with that bitch though. Even though he would do any thing for his brother this is one that he would never make an acception just cause he had to be near that bitch. But if they kept fighting who knows what could happen? He had plenty of ideas in his head and one of them involves getting out the car and leaving them stranded.

"Fine, they can stay with us. But only for the night and that it."


	3. Chapter 3

Once arriving at Bobby house, Sam open his door then Dean and Courtney at the same time. Sam open Isabella who already fallen asleep. He looked at her when she gave him an 'It's ok. I trust you more' look on her face. He put one arm of her over his neck before scooping her off the car seat and carrying her into Bobby place. While Dean open the trunk of his car which meant him and Courtney had to get their things together.

"Even when your not possessed your still a cold bitch" he said very cold to her.

She just tried to ignore him and tried not to live back in that past of her being demon possessed. "And your still a jackass when it comes to people that actually want to help out with the whole demon war that you and Sam started" she said back to him while grabbing her sister bag.

"Whatever" he sounded less careless about like she was almost like Ruby in a way. "Million dollar question for you blondie…does little sis know about the whole demon war that going on and you were possessed by a demon?" he gave a fake pout look on his face like he actually cared about what she does in her own spare time and tell her sister any thing.

She didn't speak. Not a single word which got to him once he figured it out. "Oh, haven't told her yet. That too bad because once she finds out then all hell is gonna be breaking loose" he said grabbing his bag.

"Ok first off it is none of your business if I tell or not because she would not understand what I been through for over the past fuckin' year and second she maybe my little sister but I have to be protecting her so I would prefer if you not tell miss curious about everything about me being possessed cause she into all this stuff…well not demons to be exact but she will think that you, me and maybe Sam are all freakin' crazy and I don't want her to know about any of it. Got it jackass" for having a lot of anger inside of her after seeing him. That sort of a good start to get it all out.

Dean may know what she was going through but knowing if she kept lying and keeping secrets. It just might get worst for those two then.

He shut the trunk of his car and headed inside and Courtney followed him.

Once the two got in the house, Sam came downstairs very quietly. He put Isabella in Bobby bed to sleep in for the night. "Sister all tucked in" he said. Dean and Courtney both put their bags on the floor.

"Sam I need to talk to you in private" he said before walking in the kitchen. Sam and Courtney looked at each other for a second before Sam left to go talk to Dean for whatever reason his brother wanted to talk to him about leaving now Courtney all alone in the room.

She looked around. Not many pictures at all. There more books than pictures. _'My sister might like this place. It would like her very own library' _she thought in her head as she looking at a couple of books before sitting on the couch. She could ease drop but the conversation that Dean wanted with Sam was proberly about her anyway. Nothing brand new about that.

"What you wanna talk to me about?" the curious younger Winchester asked his older brother now not even getting why Dean needed to talk to him so badly for some reason.

"I wanna talk to you about your ex-girlfriend" it may have not been time to joke around but to Dean any time is joke time. Sam gave him a sharp look. "How is that she made it through a whole year in a coma and get out and wants to help and bring her sister into this when her sister has no clue what going on here?" definitely no time for joking around. Sam didn't even have a clue either.

"I don't know why she didn't Isabella. Maybe she trying to protect her from what happen to her by not telling her sister anything like how your not telling me that much about the time you spent down in hell" Dean glared at his brother before moving his back and forth to start realizing what Sam was talking about.

"Are you comparing me to her? Don't compare me to that demon body host person. Cause me and her are so different than what you might think, ok. One I'm a jackass to almost every single chick I meet. Just the ones that are possessed and I don't trust I'm a jackass too and that it and she is a complete bitch to anyone proberly" Sam didn't answer back. They were good points but on Sam point of view he can see similarities between those two weather him or Courtney could see it or not.

Sam looked on the floor before he could actually speak back to Dean. The words were hard after what Dean just said. "You got a good point Dean but if you or her or even the both of you see it yet then maybe you guys would see how relatable you guys really are and hopefully get along in the sometime future" he kinda felt odd saying that.

Dean still didn't trust her and yet his brother saying he should. Well in the future he should try and trust her. But why should he though? She may have been possessed and all but she could be like a demon. Lieing and manulipative (sp?) even as a human but who knows though.

"And hey, maybe she knows more about the war since she was possessed by Ruby. She could actually help us by giving us information that Ruby might have not told us yet" Sam added more. Dean seemed to agree with that. She might know more than what they already know by themselves and from Ruby. It was worth a shot.

Dean looked at his brother. "You better be right about this" he said before walking out of the room and Sam sighed before following his brother into the same room where Courtney was in.

"Hey" Dean said entering the room. He sat in the chair that was across from her while Sam sat right next to her on the couch. She might have a clue what might be going on but not fully though.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and at Courtney who seem to be a little nervous at going on. The attention was freaking her out a bit and had no idea what the hell what those two may have said in the kitchen.

Sam gave his brother a look saying he should go first and talk to her while he gave Sam the same look which normally wins a lot. Sam was ready to kill Dean no matter what after this.

"Courtney, do you remember any information that Ruby may have not told us already about the whole end of world war we're in at the moment" she didn't see that one coming. Yes, she knew they were talking about her but not the whole demon information thing though. Their were tons of information she knew but not that much. Well it actually a lot. Damn how she wish that she and Isabella were still walking on the road if she knew that they would ask her something like that.

"I know a couple of things but I don't know if I should give the information to you though" she said acting very shy at the moment.

Sam could tell she seem very uncomfortable at the moment. He wish that he could do something about but couldn't and plus this was important. "Please just tell us. Anything that you know of while Ruby was using your body" both brothers needed some answers and they needed them now.

She sighed and hesitated at the same time before speaking up to the boys and looking at them. "I know she wanted you to use your powers to really go down dark lane" Dean putted an 'I told you so' look on his face as he stared at Sam before looking back at Courtney who seemed really nervous about talking about this. "And that once you kill Lilith then she can become queen bitch as what Dean said before getting killed and was going to make sure that once Dean was or now that he back out of hell which by the way how did that happen Dean? Getting out of hell?" she was trying to change the subject on them which didn't work might as well go back to the original subject that she hated very much. "Once Dean was in hell and got you using your powers and when Lilith was out of the way she was going to have a couple of demons try and kill you" both Sam and Dean looked at each other now.

That was a lot of information that they needed to know about Ruby. But now the plan is how are they plan on trying to stop her or better yet killing off Ruby if what Courtney told them is all true.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Isbella was up early. She took a shower and got dress wearing a red tank top with a skull and heart at the bottom of the skull, jeans and black button down sweater and boots. Walking down the stairs, she saw her sister sleeping on the couch and Dean sleeping on the floor. Sam was no where to be found. Once she one the floor after the last step on the stairs and stood their while her eyes rolled back and forth at the two of them. "Sleepy heads" she said rolling her eyes.

All of the sudden out of nowhere Sam appeared. Well technically he was in the kitchen but he walked in the room going through the kitchen door. "Your up early" he said looking at her.

She nod a bit. "Yeah. And so are you" she comment back. She walked over to Sam looking at Courtney and Dean. "So I'm guessing it been a long night for those two while I was sleeping" she said. Sam couldn't help but agree with that part. "It was. Very long night with the three of us talking about things and stuff" feel like how it was back home when she excluded from things in her sister life.

Sam could tell that she didn't want to stay in the room now and well he didn't want to either. "Hey, how about I take you out for breakfast and on the way back we'll bring these two some coffees when they wake up" he suggested.

She look at him after that suggestion. Was it a good idea to leave her sister alone after just getting up from a one year coma already? Maybe not but the hell, she gonna wake up and see Dean anyway. It will be fine. "Ok. But if there blood everywhere from those two when we get back, I am so not gonna be cleaning it up" she said as she walked to the door and Sam followed behind her.

"Well I'm not cleaning it up either so" he said back.

Isabella open the door and walked outside, Sam followed and shut the door behind him. He shut the door silently so they wouldn't wake Dean or Courtney up. Isabella got in the passenger seat and Sam was in the driver seat. He put the key in the engine to turn on and back the car up before turning around and taking off with Isabella in the impala.

* * *

Two hours later, Dean finally got up. Courtney got up an hour before Dean did and took a shower and got ready. She already downstairs in the kitchen trying to find a new case for the three of them. She didn't want her sister to go with them. Dean didn't seem to thrilled to see that she was still here. He was hoping she'll get up, take her sister and leave and go back home and let her have a normal life.

"Your still here? This is a cheerful morning" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Like hell he was happy to see her.

"Well, good morning to you too sweethart" she copied his tone of sarcasticness. "Sam and Issy aren't here. I called her and she said that they went to get some breakfast and will be back soon with our coffee's" she said concentrating right on Sam labtop for any new hunts. "So when is our beloved friend Bobby returning?" she said still looking through the computer.

Dean didn't have a happy look on his face. _'Friend. Since well the fuck did she claim Bobby as a friend of hers? Already been possessed by a demon and now she thinks who ever me and Sam are friends with she friends with? Damn' _ he thought in his head. In a way he was right but in his own way. She was possessed by a demon and met Bobby as she was possessed and now that she not possessed anymore she thinks that she friends with them already? Like hell she is friends with them.

"Mine and Sam friend-slash-father figure Bobby won't be back here in less than two days from now. And when he comes back you and your sister are out of here by then, right?" he said acting more like a jackass than ever. Courtney looked up and right at him. How she hated him so much that she can't even be in the same room with this asshole.

She can't take it anymore with his crap. "Look you jerk face dick I'm here cause I was the only one possessed by a demon over the past year and I wanna help out with this whole war that going on at the moment and I'm the only one who has information that will help us to try and win. So don't tell me that me and my sister have to go because wherever I go she goes too and if I'm staying stays with me and if you don't like than suck it up you dick face" she had tone of anger in her voice. All the anger was more towards Dean which was more likely why she yelled at him.

They stared right at each other wondering what was going to happen next. Kiss? That was most unlikely to happen. Fight? That one would win. But it most between yelling and psychical fighting between them now.

"We're back" a female voice from the other side of room yelled. Thank god, those two came back at the right time before they actually did kill each other. Isabella walked in the kitchen. "Got you guys coffee. Black just what you asked for sis and you to Dean" she said putting the coffee near the two.

"Whatever" Courtney had a pissed look on her face. It was easy to tell that Dean must've did something to piss her off. She got up and took her coffee and walked off passing Sam and headed upstairs. Both Sam and Isabella looked at Dean wondering what he did or say to her that made her really angry. "What?" he felt awarkward as the two were looking right at him. "She started it" he said almost as he was claiming like he was the victim in this but they weren't buying it.

Sam didn't want any drama from those two. It gonna be like living in hell with those two fighting twenty four hour a day. "Dean go and talk to her and apologize about whatever it was that you said to her" he ordered his brother. Dean seem shocked and confused. Why would his brother be taking her side. Sam should be taking his side since they were brothers and all. Oh, how this feels like the hills except their no four chicks instead it was two guys and two girls and instead of living in a house they travel on the road and sleeping in random motels and in a empty house every here and there and they fight what in the dark instead at fashion places.

"But she started it though" he complained about it.

Sam moved his hand and pointed his finger out the door. Very father figurish style. "Go" he said. Dean didn't want to argue with his brother and let Sam win this argument. Dean made a sound as he got up from the chair. He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

As he got to the top of the stairs he heard crying from Bobby room. He didn't mean to make her cry, angry maybe but not that angry that she had to actually cry about it. That was the only that had to make him actually feel guilty about. Her crying made him feel guilty that he should really apologize to her and hopefully make her stop crying too.

Dean walked up to the door wondering if it was really a good time to talk to her. He slightly open the door peaked in the room. "Go away" she said having tears rolling down her face. He sign before walking in the room. "I said go away" she complained. He didn't want to argue with her. Seeing a box of tissues on the nightstand that was close to her, Dean grabbed the box and handed them to her.

"Wipe the tears of your face" he said feeling awarkward in the room now. He didn't even know where to begin on how sorry he was. He licked his lips before spoke to her. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't mean to make you cry, angry maybe but not having you cry" he had tone guilt in his voice when telling her this.

She hesitate for a second. "Yeah, well you did so get used to it" she couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she try not to cry the tears kept rolling down her face. "Out of every single person in the world I know that you would be the only one who would understand how it knows what it like to know things that you don't wish you knew and you can't explain them to your own sibling cause they won't understand any of it" she said trying to stop the tears rolling down her face.

Dean didn't speak or did anything really. He stared right at her. Somehow inside of him he knew that she was right about everything how he only understood what he saw and he could never explain what he saw in hell to Sam. No way in hell he could make his brother understand any of it. Even if he tried to make his brother understand he knew that he wouldn't.

"Your right" he whispered. "There a things I can never explain to Sammy about what I saw in hell and there no way I could make him understand any of it either and I would understand what it is keeping things like that from my brother. But you have a sister who into this supernatural world even before you got into it and might understand but not all the way unless you can show her. If you don't let her in at times you know she is just going to keep worrying about you and wonder if your ok and all that." He now turn his head and looked at her. "But you just took your sister on the road with you and has no clue what going on. Your gonna have to tell at some point and she may not understand what it feels like being possessed but at least she would know what you went through for a whole year. Don't go be keeping secrets from her, have her in your life. Maybe you didn't before but now that you have another chance in life maybe you can have her in your life and tell her things that you don't want other people to know. Don't be afraid to tell her anything and maybe if we go on a case you can show her what happen to you or whatever" he said, trying to cheer her up. That was actually the most weirdest speech Dean has ever giving anyone before. But at least he helping though.

She sighed. Courtney didn't know what to say to him. A part knew he was right though, she should let her sister know but she should show her because she didn't her sister to actually think she was insane or anything.

"I'll try my best with that" the tears were slowing down now. "Maybe I should go back down looking for a case or something, huh?" she said.

Dean put his hand on her shoulder. "Knowing Sammy, he proberly found one while out with your sister" he said back. That was true, anything supernatural related Sam may have already found it first before Dean or Courtney did.


	5. Chapter 5

Night came and the four were in the impala. Dean and Courtney both argue about weather or not they should bring Isabella and Courtney lost the argument but she was planning on killing Dean after this hunt so it should be it would be even for her though. It was quiet during the ride, real quite. Not a sound or anything was made and the attention was very awarkward. The only thing that was making any sound was the radio and that was it, nothing else.

The whole ride to the empty building where they learn a couple of demons were at, no one could say no. Well technically three couldn't say no since only one didn't know what the hell was going on but would like to know. Courtney sighed, she was really nervous about what might happen to her sister if anything went wrong. For over the past year she learn more about herself as Ruby was possessing her body and showed her that no one never survive in war and if her sister doesn't make it then who knows what might happen. She might blame herself, but what about her parents? Did they really cared for Isabella or no? From stories Isabella told her as a way to help her, it seem more likely that Courtney was more of the favorite child than her sister was and she feels bad about that and wants to make it up to her any possible way.

As soon as they got to the place, Courtney got out before the three of them did. She was excited and nervous all at once. It was so hard for her to imagine that she was on her first actual hunt on a demon. Not the hunt while being possessed by one, that doesn't count as a real hunt if someone else is in your body.

Dean and Sam both walked in first then Isabella and Courtney. Isabella was feeling a little creeped out. If this is what Courtney been doing over the past year then it would been much better for her not to even know that. She held on to Sam arm though and so did Courtney. Even for her she felt a little creeped out. Bad enough she walking near Dean. "You know, if your that scared you could go back in the car" he said with annoyance in voice. She gave him a sharp look, the one where it said _'shut up or I am going to kill you' _Dean didn't give a crap about what she wanted to say.

"How about you shut up before your blood is all over my hands"

"Yeah, and I been a coma after…" he paused after looking at Isabella for moment. He didn't want to go and screw things up for her and her sister relationship. Courtney glared right at him. "What" she said hoping that he won't spill the secret out.

"Nothing. I had the word in my head and now it gone" he lied. Courtney was relieved in a way too. If he ever spilled about what happen she was going to kill no matter what the situation was. The look in her eye had a sort of _'thank you'_ and in his was _'your welcome' _

Walking in the room where demons were supposed to be but instead it was empty. Isabella may have been the only one feeling confused about why they are all in a big empty room at the moment. By the tell it was easy to know that she still had no clue what happen to her sister yet.

"Why are we all in a big empty room?" she question all of them, hoping one can give her a descent answer. The three of them didn't speak or say a word to her. Sam was the one who found the place and somehow figure they were in only one room so their no way he could've gotten it wrong unless….Ruby ordered the demons to leave? Her name came in Courtney mind and might of figured it out that it was a trap that her former demon body host keeper or whatever you wanna call it planned. The war was on between the two of them.

"Well, well well" all eyes moved behind him. "Looks like I got two famous boys, a former body girl of a old friend of mine and newcomer" Isabella moved behind Sam, clingy onto his arm, afraid to know what might comes next or even think what might come next. The only thing she did see was that the male had black eyes and it freaked her out quite a bit. She never saw anything like that before in her life.

Dean moved maybe three or four steps ahead pushing Courtney aside. The demon stick out his hand and used it to throw Dean against the wall and did the same with Sam having him to drop the gun in his hand. The demon step closer to Courtney who looked almost unafraid on what might happen. His fingers touch her face as he gave her the most creepiest grins that she had ever seen. It almost made her want to throw up inside a little.

"Look how well you've grown" he said. "After what happen to you over the past year I figured that someone like you might have not survived….guess I was wrong about you little one" he said before throwing her off to the same wall that he threw Dean against.

Dean crawled over to her to make sure that she was okay and wasn't hurt too bad. He put his arm around her back to catch up to see her face to face. "You doing ok?" he had a concern voice in his tone. She looked right at him thinking that he was stupid than how he looks.

"Do I look ok to you" she said.

Her eyes moved back as she saw the demon walking toward her sister. She could see that Isabella was scared on what might happen to her now. As a big sister, it was Courtney job to look out for her and even though she may have not did the best job at looking out for her, this might be her chance to make up for it now. "Dean hand that gun in your pocket" she said without wanting to question from him. He looked at her, like he gonna be trusting her with his gun…he might as well. Maybe she learn how to shoot while Ruby was in her body or something.

He went and grabbed a gun out of his jacket that he had inside and handed it to her. Courtney slowly stood up and walked over behind the demon pointing the gun that Dean just gave her behind him. "Touch her and I'll hurt you" her voice had so much anger in it. No one can never touch her little sister. She'll just hurt them.

The demon turn with the same creepy smile on his face. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. "My, my. Aren't you a little feisty one. Still a bitch even when no one else is inside your body. Hmmm" Isabella got confused by what he meant by that. Courtney still had the gun in her hand, pointing at the demon who know walked over to Isabella and put his arm around her neck and squeeze it real tightly.

Courtney was ready to shoot at him. "I said don't touch her" her tone was much filled with anger while the demon just looked amused by this.

"After what happen to you I figured you might go back to who you used to be after…well you know" he smiled very creepy. "I guess Ruby won't be happy to hear that your-" she shot him right in the heart. The demon arm let go of Isabella neck and she ran over to Sam letting Courtney shoot the demon two or three more times before he finally died. Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean moved his eyes up to Courtney who just stood there while Isabella looked freaked out about what just happen.

***

A female demon entered the room where Ruby was in. "Are the boys dead?" she asked.

The demon shook her head in complete shock. "Someone…a female blonde shot William. The boys and two girls are still alive" she says. Ruby looked confused abiut the information she was just giving to her. Female blonde? It can't be her. The last I checked, she was in a coma. How the hell did she wake up already and got in contact with the boys? She question all in her mind.

"I'll be back. In the meantime think of a new plan and run it by me before doing anything that might be regret later" she ordered the female demon before walking out of the room. Ruby just had to see this and see what happening with the boys. It got too confusing for her to even believe that the girl she possessed first already woken up from her one year coma. She needed to know before more hell starts breaking loose.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence was the sound that the four were making while driving back. Isabella is still in the whole freaked out, what the hell just happen while the other three are on the what the hell is gonna happen next. It not like everyday you find out that your own sibling becomes interesting in the things you are and hunting and killing ghost and demons but then again who hasn't?

Once Dean pulls up to Bobby house, Isabella got and Sam followed her inside while Dean and Courtney stayed behind.

"You did a good job beside being a cold bitch, you did good though"

She looked at him. "Thanks" she says. "For a jackass you kind of did a good job too" Courtney felt something inside she just hoped that she wasn't getting feelings for Dean after the way he treated her when Ruby was in her body for a year.

"Better get inside before Sammy and Isabella think one of us is dead or something" Dean says.

"Meet you inside in a sec" she says. Dean stared and nodded before walking away. Courtney walked over to the footsteps in the front porch and sat down. She needed to think about almost every thing that has happen to her in the past year. Being possessed by a demon who scared the shit out of her and now she killed her first demon as a human that not being possessed at all.

Maybe it was a sign for her. But a sign for what? Revenge? Wanting to change lifestyle? To become a better person? She didn't know but at least she knew what was important which was trying to protect her sister from the dark.

Meanwhile Ruby stared in a surprised look and not wanting to believe that the girl that she possessed for a year was back. Ruby couldn't allow this at all. For one she could've given information to the boys about her plan was and if she told the Winchesters then Sam and Dean would be planning to kill her.

All she did knew that she needed to get rid of Courtney and make sure that she wasn't in the way of her plans with the boys and she had a few ways on how to do that.

**Author Note: **i know this chapter is short but i was having trouble with the next part and stuff, but next chapter i'll try my best to make it longer though.


End file.
